This invention relates to a crankcase for multi-cylinder engines and more particularly to an improved engine transmission assembly for such engines.
In many types of vehicle assemblies, the engine and transmission are constructed as a unitary assembly and many of their casings serve functions in both the engine and transmission. For example, it is typically common in motorcycle construction to employ a crankcase assembly for the engine that also serves as a transmission case. Such arrangements have the advantage of being compact and offering cost reductions. However, where such casings are fitted together and serve a variety of functions, it is desirable to reduce the number of mating faces so as to minimize the likelihood of leakage and also so as to reduce costs. However, somewhat inconsistent with this desire is the necessity to provide a construction that permits ease of assembly and disassembly for servicing.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved crankcase assembly for a multi-cylinder engine that also functions as a transmission case.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved, simplified engine, transmission assembly that minimizes the number of components and which facilitates assembly and servicing.